


After Ordinal Scale

by Jax189



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189
Summary: A month has passed since their experience with 'Ordinal Scale' and the others talked about it while they teach swimming lessons with Yuuki.(Takes place within SAO: Warfare)





	After Ordinal Scale

**June 3 rd, 2026:**

It’s been over a month since the ‘Ordinal Scale’ incident ended. The man, Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura, created the Augmented Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, which can be entered by a device known as Augma. He orchestrated the Original Scale in order to steal memories of the SAO survivors, including Asuna’s, in order to revive his daughter Yuuna as an AI. However, this process resulted of memory loss from doing so to the others. This experiment failed as Kirito, Asuna and the others defeated the bosses in the OS game, forcing Professor Shigermura into defeat. In the aftermath of the final battle, all of the SAO memories are restored, including Asuna’s, much to Kazuto’s delight.

But Professor Shigermura have been reported missing afterwards, but he was found dead days later when his body was discovered in the ocean waters, which some deep sea fishermen found. His death was ruled as a ‘suicide’ and the ARMMORP game, and the Augma, were declared an ‘outrage since the Sugou incident’ and all of them are removed from the market and internet servers.

It was a beautiful day today and everyone decided to help Yuuki Konno out on swimming lessons since she’s been in full dive for three years and they’re planning to use the SAO survivor school’s swimming pool for the lessons like they have for Suguha the year before.

 

* * *

 

Everyone begins to arrive at the school’s parking lot. Kazuto and his sister Suguha on his scooter bike; then Alex on his. Eventually, everyone arrived in either bikes or cars.

“We’re here.” Alex said as he hopped off his bike and took his helmet off.

“Indeed we are.” Kazuto smiled, and then Suguha went over and catches the blonde boy in a glomping hug.

“Alex!” She exclaimed happily as she buries her face into his shirt.

“Suguha…” Alex chuckled as he held her tenderly in his arms before he makes eye contact with the black-haired beauty’s light grey eyes that shined off from the sunlight.

“I missed you.” She admitted.

“I missed you too.” He replied before planting a kiss on her forehead. Kazuto smiles at the lovely scene. Then he felt two slender arms wrapping around his waist, followed by a pressing of a feminine body and a honeyed feminine voice that he recognizes and loves.

“Kazuto-kun…” Asuna cooed softly as she nuzzled into his neck in a very cute way.

“Mmmmmmm….Asuna..” Kazuto sighed as he feels her nose rubbing against his neck. She giggles as she moves onto his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his.

“Here are the lovely couples.” A voice is heard; they turned to see Rika heading towards them, in her arms, is her boyfriend Scott Mason. With them is Keiko Ayano with Timothy Hudson, Shino Asada with Shigeru Hirose and Yuuki Konno with Randy Mitchell.

“Hey Rika.” Asuna greeted her friend, the others greeted the couples.

“This is so exciting.” Yuuki exclaimed. Randy chuckled at his girlfriend’s happiness.

“Same here..” Keiko added.

“So…are we gonna head on in to change?” Shino asked, she’s dying to see Spike’s reaction when he sees her in her bathing suit.

“Same here.” Scott admitted before leaning in towards Rika’s ear and whispers. “And to see my toned body.” This causes Rika to blush and giggle child-like.

“Let’s head on in.” Kazuto said as everyone begins to head to the school’s entrance.

“You don’t have any counseling on anything?” Rika asked in a teasing matter. Kazuto sighed as he remembered that he had to take counseling on his time while in SAO and ALO. Fortunately, he’d already done so back in May 6th, days after the Ordinal Scale incident.

“I’m so looking forward of showing my swimsuit to you Spikey.” Shino cooed while she hugged him.

“Love to see a kitty who loves the water.” Shigeru chuckled; Shino leaned up and gave his cheek a lick.

“Meow.” She mewed, followed by her giggles and cuddled in his arm.

Suguha, on the other hand, was blushing unusually. Alex notices her rosy cheeks and he asks her in a soft tone. “Is there something wrong Sugu?”

“Well…..” Suguha began; she hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I got a new swimsuit two days ago.”

“Really?” The American blonde-haired boy said in surprised. “Can’t wait to see it.” This causes her to blush even more.

“It’s just….” She couldn’t finish.

“I’m sure that I’ll love it when I see it.” He reassured her. Sugu looked up into his eyes and smiled with confidence. Everyone entered their respected locker rooms to get their swimsuits on.

Soon, the girls changed in their respected swimsuits, Yuuki’s swimsuit is deluxe two-piece with the bottom part of the skirt that resembles Rika’s. Shino’s is a typical two-piece bikini that nearly resembles Asuna’s. The latter, on the other hand, still retains her two-piece striped bikini.

“Still rockin’ in the bikini, eh Asuna?” Rika commented with a smug look on her face before continuing. “You just love hypothesizing Kazuto with your stripes.” Followed with a chuckle, Asuna smiled before replying. “Very true Rika.” The girls noticed Suguha hasn’t come out of the changing room.

“Hey Sugu! Let’s see your swimwear.” Rika called out.

“Um….I’m not sure about this.” Her voice said from behind the curtain.

“Come on, we want to see it..” Rika mocked a whiny voice. Asuna just rolled her eyes by her impropriety. Shortly the curtains slid aside and she steps out in full view of them. She sports a two-piece green bikini that is almost revealing in the chest area. The girls were surprised by Sugu’s choice of her swimsuit.

“Wow Sugu…” Asuna exclaimed. “That’s a…very bold pick you have there.”

“Do you think it’s over-revealing?” The blushing girl asked, she didn’t think how the boys would react if they saw her.

“I’m sure it’s very good.” Keiko reassured. But Rika grinned, causing Suguha to worry as she recognized that look.

“See? I told you that the two-piece would show more of that.” Rika giggled teasingly.

“Rika.” Asuna said in an annoyed tone while giving her a glare, she does not want her to be groping her chest like she did last time.

“Sorry.” Rika shrunk down. Keiko begins to have thoughts of what Tim would say if he saw her in her swimsuit as it wasn’t very new and it’s almost revealing.

“Alright, I guess everyone’s ready.” Yuuki beamed as she begins to head out the door, the other girls followed her to the swimming pool outside where they see that the boys are already out.

Kazuto, Alex and the others have set their stuff down next to one another after they got into their swim trunks. Kazuto sports in his black swim trunks, Alex in his red and blue kind while the others are in the mix or black and grey, light blue, orange and tan colored. 

“Wonder when the girls are coming out?” Scott asked as he sports in his black/grey trunks.

“Not sure, they seem to take a long time.” Shigeru replied, he bears in his light orange-colored trunks.

“It’s no surprise as all.” Alex chimed in; he was fiddling with his smart phone while he waited on the girls one time. Plus they’re helping out with Yuuki. It was then Scott noticed and turned his attention towards the entrance of the girl’s locker room and smiles.

“Here they are.” Scott grinned, everyone turned to see their girlfriends walking down to their seats in their swimsuits. The girls displayed noticeable sways in their hips as they get closer.

“Woo-hoo!” Scott called out.

“Oh yeah!” Shigeru added after Scott.

“Yeeeaaahhh..” Randy exclaimed while Kazuto smiled from his girlfriend’s bikini, Asuna and the others blew kissed to their respected boyfriends, adding more cheers from the buys.

 Alex and Tim had different reactions by the sight of their respected girlfriend’s swimsuits. Alex’s jaw dropped in shock and awe at Sugu’s new bikini, it was definitely a new look for her as she ditched her old blue one-piece in a two-piece that resembles her colors of her ALO avatar.

“Alex, you’re one lucky dog.” Scott grinned and patted the blushing boy on the back. The girls set their stuff next to them before standing in front of their boyfriends.

“Kazuto…” Asuna cooed.

“Scotty…” Rika grinned.

Spikey…” Shino mewed.

“Randy…” Yuuki giggled.

While Kazuto and the others admired the new looks, Alex and Tim, along with Suguha and Keiko stared each other in silence. Alex soaked in Sugu’s appearance and admiring of her bikini, while the latter was blushing.

“Was this the swimsuit you mentioned earlier?” Alex asked her. The blushing girl just nodded.

“It’s so…beautiful and very attractive.”  He breathed. This caused her to perk up and look at him in the eyes.

“R-Really?” Sugu asked.

“I’d be lying if I wasn’t.” Alex admitted. He’d seen her in different outfits that made her appearance very stunning, even in her undergarments and in the nude. But seeing her in the bikini had left him breath-taken.

It was then he stepped forward to her until their noses touched.

“My beautiful swordswoman.” He breathed.

“My handsome swordsman.” She added. The two shared heated gazes in each other’s eyes as they lost each other in the moment, then they lean in and sharing a hot, passionate kiss. Alex moaned as he feels her chest pressing and rubbing against his bare chest, his hands found their way down to her rear and gives him a good squeezed, earning a muffled moan from her and deepening the kiss, touching tongues with each other.

Tim’s face is rosy by Keiko’s swimsuit; he’d never seen her in a two-piece since they’ve dated. He scans the equally-rosy girl from head to toe, admiring the details of her pose and body in the swimsuit.

“You look stunning.” Tim finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

“You sure?” Keiko questioned. “I-It’s not my best since I couldn’t…” She didn’t finish as her face continues to get rosier.

“It looks good either way, and it makes you look amazing.” Tim admitted. Finally casting her doubts aside, she headed towards him and hugs him; she then leans up on her tip-toes to plant a sweet kiss on his lips while Tim holds her close to keep her balance. The parted lips and just shared sweet and heated gazes.

“Oy!” Rika exclaimed by the sweetness the couples are expressing. “You can have all that lovey-dovey, lip-sucking later.” Her blunt statement earned her glares at her.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll jump the gun before everyone else.” Keiko shot back; her quick reaction surprised everyone including Rika.

“Whoa…She got us there.” Scott admitted.

“Shall we get swimming before something else happens?” Yuuki asked, breaking the awkwardness. Asuna smiles as she stands next to her to show her some preparations for swimming.

“Remember Yuuki, stretching is very important for swimming so that you don’t get cramps while in the pool.” Asuna said to her.

“Cannonball!” Rika shouted as she jumped into the pool, along with Keiko and Shino.

“Unlike some others who don’t stretch before jumping in.” Asuna said in a tone of annoyance by her friends’ rush to the pool.

“OK Asuna.” Yuuki chimed as she does some stretches with Asuna, Kazuto, Alex and Randy does the same. Meanwhile, Scott, Tim and Shigeru were exchanging snippets with each other on who’s doing the ‘belly flop’.

“No, No way I’m doing it.” Tim protested.

“Come on Tim.” Scott egged him on. “It’ll be fun.”

“Like that time you talked me and Randy into charging against the Nazis in the ‘Wolfenstein’ game.” Tim snipped at him.

“It was the one time.” Scott groaned from the memory of their time they used the ‘Wolfenstein’ in VR which landed them in the hands of heavily armed Nazi soldiers as well as a pack of Panzerhunds, forcing them to run like crazy while running from them.

“So are you gonna do it?” He asked.

“Absolutely not.” Tim replied again. It was then Shigeru stepped up.

“I’ll do it.” Shigeru volunteered. “Never tried it but it shouldn’t hurt.” He steps up to gain speed for his dive. Scott stood next to him, ready to make the dive as the two ran towards the edge of the pool.

“Belly flop!” Scott yelled as the two boys jumped and landed in the pool on their stomachs and resurfaced with their stomachs and chests red and stinging from the dive. Tim shook his head as the boys laughed at their silliness.

“Boys.” Rika groaned as she shook her head.

 After stretching, Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, Alex and Randy jumped in. Yuuki just lowers herself into the pool after the others jumped in and she gotten herself a pool ring.

“I don’t think that swimming lessons involved with a floaty.” Randy chuckled.

“It’s just a little something before I can start.” Yuuki replied with a smile.

“Well, you'll eventually have to learn how to float without that ring," Randy remarked. It was then the Konno girl thought about it before removing the ring off of her.

“You’re absolutely right.” Yuuki said with a devious smirk on her face as she suddenly latched herself onto Randy. “I can hold onto you until I’m ready.” She giggled while gazing into his eyes; the Mitchell boy feels Yuuki’s leg hitching up to his waist’s height and wrapping around him, making the Mitchell boy’s heard do leaps in his chest. She gives him a seductive look before giving him a wet peck on the cheek. Although both Randy and Yuuki agreed to take things slowly with their relationship, but it doesn’t mean they get to tease each other every now and then.

“Mmmmmmm…Yuuki you tease…” Randy growled while nuzzling her nose, causing his girl to giggle and sigh happily.

“Sheesh.” Rika just scoffed. It was then Scott crept up from behind and catches her in a hug.

“Scott!” Rika squeaked as she feels his arms wrap around her stomach.

“You’re so cute when you make those noises.” Scott remarked as he rubs her stomach, causing her to coo and moan from his touches.

“Scottttttyyyy.” She moaned as she loses herself in great pleasure, he nibbles on her ear in a teasing matter. Tim cuddled up with Keiko, who giggles when she feels his arms holding her.

“My my, someone misses me.” She giggled.

“Indeed I do.” Tim smiled before they turned to face each other. “And I do love to see a cute kitten like you swimming.”

“Hehehehe…Meow.” Keiko mewed, she curls up in his arms, nuzzling and rubbing her face against his bare chest like a cat would do.

“Mmmmmm…Good kitty.” Tim petted her hair.

“Meow….Buuurrrrr.” She purred and giggled. Shino smiled on before Shigeru moved in and hugged her from behind.

“I see another kitten who loves the water.” Shigeru smiled as he pressed himself against her back.

“Meow….” Shino mewed in response, causing him to nibble on her ear.

“Such a good kitty…”

“Hehehehehe…” She giggled before mewing again. Meanwhile, Suguha looked around and wonder where Alex is.

“Has anybody see Ale…EEEKK!” She squeaked when she felt something grabbing her rear from underwater. Her face blushes as she felt her rear begin rubbed and squeezed from underwater, citing soft moans and coos from her lips. Then she hears someone rises up from the water; she turned her head to see Alex, whose hair is completely wet as he came out from under water.

“Gotcha my beauty.” Alex teased. Suguha laughed when she saw his wet hair covered his eyes, she wipes her fingers across his face to move the hair away from his beautiful eyes.

“You tease…” Suguha giggled.

“My love…” Alex cooed as his arms wrapped around her sides and they hugged.

“Alright guys.” Asuna said, ending the moment between the lovers. “Let’s get to swimming lessons before more weird things happened.” She then turned to Yuuki. “You ready for your swimming lessons?”

“Indeed I am.” Yuuki answers before asking. “Mind if Randy helps out as well? I’d love to have my boyfriend teach me how to swim as well.”

“Of course.” Asuna smiled as she and Randy begins teaching her on holding her head underwater. The outcome of the lesson was great as the three came back up for air.

“You did great Yuuki.” Randy commented.

“Yeah I sure did.” Yuuki beamed happily.

“It’s a first start.” Asuna added. Then the next lesson, Yuuki is learning how to swim from one side of the pool to the other. Her legs kicked back and forth in the water for propelling with Randy and Asuna holding her arms.

“You’re doing great Yuuki.” Asuna said.

“Yeah Yuuki, keep going.” Randy chimed in; their encouragements are what Yuuki needed as she made it to the end.

“You did it!” Randy congratulated her as she came back up for air.

“Thanks.” Yuuki said happily. “You’re all very good help with me.” She turned to her boyfriend. “Especially you Randy.”

“What can I say?” Randy said proudly. “I’m your knight in shining armor.”

“Indeed you are.” Yuuki laughed, Randy and Asuna laughed with her. It was then Randy offered. “Want me to help continue the lessons with you?”

“Sure.” Yuuki replied as the couple continued their lessons. Asuna sighed happily for her. It was hard to believe that she came all this way after being cleared from her AIDS. From relearning how to walk to helping her defeat the bosses in the ‘Ordinal Scale’ game after her memory, as well as the memories of her friends who survived SAO were stolen and helped restored them.

The other couples watched on with happy and dreamy expressions as they see Randy and Yuuki swam from one side of the pool to the other several times. Eventually they begin swimming laps with each other and playfully splashing each other.

“Such a lovely couple.” Alex remarked as he sees his young cousin happy with the cured girl.

“Yes they are.” Suguha replied with him as they recalled their playful moment in the pool. It was then the girls waded out of the pool and sat on the edge with only their feet and lower legs in the water. They giggled and laughed when they see their boyfriends, who are still in the water, swimming up to them slowly.

“Well look who have decided to show up.” Rika giggled as Scott nears her legs. It was then she raised one of her legs out of the water, displaying her foot to him. Then she planted her wet foot against his face.

“Hey!” Scott protested, Rika giggled like a child as she plays with Scott with her foot, she uses her other foot to rub his chest, laughing as she does this. Then Scott’s fingers rubs to bottom of her foot, causing her to squeal with laughter and tried to pull her foot again, only to have it in a soft, but firm grip before he starts tickling her.

“Stop it you brute!” Rika laughed as she splashed everywhere. Scott then picks her up off of the edge and back into the pool. The two laughed as they held each other while still in the pool. Shino raised her leg out from the water as Shigeru got closer. However as she placed her foot against his face like Rika did to her boyfriend, Shigeru smiled and rubbed his cheek against her foot; his nose touching between her toes.

“Hehehehe…..” Shino giggles.

“Such a lovely foot..” Shigeru said smugly before giving her foot kisses, earning cute moans and giggles from the girl.

Tim approached Keiko and rests his head against her legs, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin coated by water.

“Aww…Cute Timmy..” Keiko cooed as she pets his hair.

“Mmmmmm…Keiko.” Tim sighed. Underneath the water, his hands found one of Keiko’s feet and he begins rubbing them. She squeaked when she felt his hand, but relaxes as she feels his fingers rubbing her foot.

“Mmmmmm…Timmy….” Keiko sighed; she raised her foot out of the water for Tim to get a good view of her foot while displaying her slim, but perfect legs in the air. He massages her foot in a tender manner, causing the girl to coo and sigh by his touch before moving to the next foot.

“Yyeeeeaaaahhh…” Keiko said in a dazed trance.

 “Keiko’s got him trained.” Asuna chuckled.

“She sure did.” Sugu replied, she feels Alex placing his head against her legs. The girl giggled and places her legs on his shoulders, pulling him in a hug until his face is almost in her groin.

“You look beautiful from down here.” Alex commented nearly muffled.

“Why thank you my handsome knight.” Suguha replied while she places her hand over her heart. She coos when she felt his hands rubbing against her legs and caressed her thighs.

Kazuto rubs his face against Asuna’s thighs while gazing up to her princess, the sunlight shined off perfectly, giving her wet skin and hair a perfect glow.

“My princess.” Kazuto sighed by the beautiful love of his life.

“My valiant knight.” Asuna replied, the side of his face pressed against her thighs, giving his cheek a cute chipmunk look.

“You look so adorable when you do that.” Asuna giggled. She remembered when she pressed his cheeks together when they expressed their feelings together. Those were one of the best memories of SAO and she was glad that her memories were restored.

“Anything for my love.” He said while he nibbled on her thigh, causing her to giggle.

After some playful splashing, Randy and Yuuki stopped and just held each other in a warming embrace. Their wet skin shined perfectly from the sunlight along with their eyes.

“My Randy.” Yuuki cooed softly as her hand touches his cheek.

“My Yuuki.” Randy replied softly while his hands move on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Then they shared a sweet kiss, the couple moaned as their lips caressed on another while their bodies pressed against each other. They parted lips and rest their foreheads against each other’s not moving a muscle as they stand in the middle of the pool.

Then a growl from Yuuki’s stomach is heard.

“Hehe…Sounds like someone’s hungry.” Randy chucked.

“Oh man, talk about killing the moment.” Yuuki admitted before they turned to see that their friends are getting out of the pool and are sitting down on the blanket with two baskets.

“Wanna have lunch?” Asuna asked from afar. The couple then waded out of the water and sat with the group. Asuna and Suguha have brought food, such as sandwiches for the group. Everyone chewed delightfully on the lunches the girls have brought with them while sitting at their respected couples.

“This is darn good.” Scott admitted as he wolfed his down.

“Wow Asuna. These are really good.” Yuuki smiled while taking bites of her sandwich.

“Me and Suguha have made the lunches together.” Asuna said. Tim and Keiko sat lovely with each other; so far, Tim has gotten really good with the chopsticks since he moved to Japan. There were some moments where he fumbles with the food whenever he tried to use chopsticks, even on the first date with Keiko, who giggled and agrees to help him out. Keiko sighed as she enjoyed feeding him with the chopsticks, and of course, they still do every once in a while.

“My cooking skills continue to pay off.” Sugu said to Alex.

“Indeed it has.” Alex admitted, “Especially with the fondue dinner.” The couple blushes from that memory where they made fondue that night, with chocolate covered strawberries and bananas for dessert.

As the group continues, they had conversations on the events in the past.

“It’s hard to believe that it’s been over a month since ‘Ordinal Scale’ ended.” Alex admitted. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was an unpleasant incident for everyone since the creator of the game used the system to steal memories from SAO survivors.

“No kidding.” Randy added.

“He’s got a lot of nerve of doing that to all of us.” Scott said. His tone had some bitterness in him by the thought of Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura of stealing the memories of his girlfriend was enough to make his blood boil.

“I mean, just because his daughter suffered brain damage while in SAO doesn’t mean he had the right to steal everyone’s memories, including your girlfriend Kazuto.” He turned to her. It was indeed an emotional moment for him when he learned that Asuna no longer had memories of the moments when they met in SAO. It was the same emotions that he had when he learned of Asuna’s arranged marriage to the creature Sugou and he was powerless to stop it. But he vowed to have her memories restored and he did after everyone defeated the bosses and YUNA have their memories restored before disappearing.

But of course it wasn’t just him that experienced it, but Scott and Tim who are scared of their girlfriends’ memories, Suguha and Shino as their boyfriends are survivors of SAO. Fortunately they, along with both Randy and Yuuki were spared for the memory theft.

“If only I’ve met him again.” Scott remarked. “I’d pounded him to where he had to eat food through a tube…..If he hadn’t disappeared.” At this moment of fuming, Rika curled up to him and stroking her hand against his back.

“It’s OK Scotty.” Rika cooed as she rubbed his back. “It’s all over.” Scott finally calmed down and lowered his head.

“I’m sorry; I was just scared of losing you.” He admitted.

“I know that feeling.” Kazuto added, he recalled of almost losing Asuna in SAO during their due with Heathcliff when she sacrificed herself to block his sword strikes.

It was then that she looked up into his eyes with the cute expression on her face. Scott smiled as her baby-like face, combined with her beautiful eyes is enough to make his heart melt and she gently strokes her face. Rika sighed as she then places herself in his lap and curls up to him. Scott sighs as he feels her soft brown hair touching his face and Rika taking in his scent while they embrace.

“At least he won’t be causing any more trouble with all of us.” Tim remarked. The others agreed with him. Ever since the ‘Ordinal Scale’ incident, Professor Shigemura disappeared without a trace. But he was found dead roughly nine to ten days later when the deep sea fishermen found his body floating in the middle of the ocean and recovered it. After several days of autopsy by the Coalition of Allied Nations, his death was declared as ‘suicide’. They also learned about Yuuna was later unhooked from life support afterwards. However, Alex couldn’t shake the feeling that there’s something else to his death.

 “Alex?” Suguha asked when she noticed her boyfriend pondering.

“I’m just getting this feeling that….that his death is more to it.” Alex stated. Everyone gathered around him as he made this statement.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuuki asked, curiosity was amongst the group.

“When he was taken to the Coalition base. I’ve overheard some conversations that they didn’t find any water in the lungs.” Alex explained. “Meaning that he was dead before he got to the ocean; plus they found a couple of gunshots in his chest which is unusual as it may have come from assault rifle and in an angle that doesn’t appeared to have been suicide. But of course, the corpse has decomposed during that time, not to mention being waterlogged and all.”

“Odd.” Tim commented.

“Very odd indeed.” Randy added.

“It doesn’t make sense, why would the public lie about it?” Shigeru asked.

“You don’t think the Ghosts may have something to do with his death. Do they?” Keiko asked. Everyone has heard about the Ghost Op faction as it’s a secret branch of the CAN peacekeepers. However, from what they heard from Yuki Tsutano, the Ghosts used brutal tactics of interrogation.

“ No, my dad said that it couldn’t be them since they were stationed when it occurred…..But…” He continued. “There’s something else that was odd.” He went on explaining that around his disappearance, he overheard his brother saying that the base had picked up strange signals that were coming out of the ocean near Tokyo.

“Near Tokyo?” Suguha gasped.

“Yeah. But when they tried to investigate it, it vanished and wasn’t heard since.” Alex finishes.

“Was it by boat?” Tim asked.

“They send in recon drones out and didn’t find anything above the water.” Alex mentions and then said that his brother managed to pick up some of the messages and he believed it may be Chinese. At this time, everyone was silent from the shocking testimony from him. No one could think of all of this. Was China responsible for the disappearance and death of the professor?

“But I’m not sure if it is since the message is garbled up. Plus I highly doubt that China would admit it as they’ll deny it like they always have.” Alex said bluntly.

Silence loomed around the group, at this point, nothing made sense. The media have been reluctant on reporting news to the public lately, mostly on the United Islamic Republics expanding their borders from Pakistan to Morocco.

Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other, wondering if they should continue this conversation or end it. They’re not very keen on continuing the former, so they went with the latter.

“Did anyone else see the Meteor shower last month?” Kazuto asked, changing the subject. Alex and Suguha saw it from her bedroom window while others admitted they haven’t.

“Although the view wasn’t as good, but it’s close enough.” Alex and Suguha admitted.

“It was a great moment that night for us.” Kazuto looked to Asuna with a smile as they explained the details on it.

“Do tell.” Keiko said as everyone gathered around them.

 

* * *

 

**May 4 th:**

Kazuto and Asuna sat on the hill that gives a great view of the nighttime sky as well as the city of Tokyo from the distance. With them is Yui who is using the probe orb on Kazuto’s shoulder. It’s been days since ‘Ordinal Scale’ ended and Asuna had her memories restored.

“Beautiful…” Asuna sighed at the beauty of the nighttime sky.

“Indeed it is…” Kazuto answered before turned to her. “But do you know what else is beautiful?”  The hazelnut-haired girl turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

“Is it the beautiful swordswoman in your life?” She smirked

“Indeed my Lighting Flash…” He finishes. Asuna giggled.

“Oh Kazuto, you always love saying that.” She smiled. Her smile glowed warmly from the moonlight. “My Black Swordsman.”

“I’m glad that it’s all over. That we still remember the great times we had in the past.” Kazuto said sincerely. It was then that Asuna pulled out a small gift out of the basket and hands it to Kazuto.

“One of my gifts to you.” Asuna stated as she placed it in his hand.

“Thanks.” Kazuto smiled. “But what’s the ot…” He was cut off as Asuna suddenly pressed her lips against him in a kiss. It was sweet and passionate as their lips caressed softly; Kazuto eased up and returns the kiss as tears begin to form in their eyes. They parted lips and gazed each other in the eyes which tears streaming down their cheeks. But they’re tears of joy, not sadness.

“I thank you with all of my heart for restoring my memories.” Asuna said happily. “I don’t know what would happen if I didn’t have them restored.”

“Me neither. You’re the world and the universe to me.” Kazuto replied. “The times in SAO are some of the good times because we’ve met and I’d never know what my life would be if I never met you.” They wiped the tears away from their faces and continued gazing in each other; the world begins to disappear around them.

“Kazuto….” She said softly and sweetly.

“Asuna…” He replied in the same tone. The two leaned in very slowly, their lips inches away from contact.

“They’re beautiful!” Yui’s voice exclaimed from the probe, snapping them back into reality as they looked up and see the meteor shower. The couple gazes in awe at the nighttime sky before turning around and sharing their kiss once more, holding each other in a warming embrace and intertwining hands as the meteor shower continued above them.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“Aawwwwwww.” The girls exclaimed at Kazuto and Asuna’s sweet story while the guys smiled.

“I had a feeling that was gonna happened with you two.” Suguha admitted at her cousin’s sweet story.

“Never a dull moment for you two.” Scott gives him the ‘thumbs up’.

“Indeed.” Alex added. “I’m surprised that he didn’t propose to you that night.” It caused the couple to blush from Alex’s statement.

“It’s just me since that would be the right moment with the meteor shower over you.” He chuckled nervously. “That would’ve been a romantic moment.” While they chatted, Shigeru and Shino watched the others while sitting close to each other.

“I could tell that you love the swimsuit I’m wearing.” Shino said in a soft tone.

“Indeed I do.” Shigeru remarked. “It suits your perfectly.” She then hugs him from behind while nuzzling in his back.

“Spikey, my handsome noobie.” Shino cooed while she kneads his chest with her clenched fingers that resembles cat paws. “Meow.”

“My kitty.” Shigeru smiled as he rubs her paw-like hands. Keiko curls up on Tim’s lap; she rests her face against his chest with her hair underneath his chin. He sighs as he pulls her close to him while she sits on his lap.

“Meow….Purrrrr…” Keiko purred while he pets her pigtails.

“Such as sweet kitty.” Tim cooed softly.

“As always…” She replied.  Suguha lies back on the blanket in a seductive and shy pose while giving Alex a full view of her in her bikini.

“L-Like what you see?” Suguha asked with a sheepish tone.

“Like it? I love it…” Alex said with a dazed and seductive look. He leans in to her until their lips met in a sweet and hot kiss.

“Mmmmmmm…Aaaaaaahhhh…” Suguha sighed as she loses herself in a slow, make out with him. They both laid back on the blanket as they begin to feel hot all over in a pleasurable way. The girls gasped and blushes while the guys smiled as the couple continued to make out on the blanket.

“I guess Sugu’s bikini got him aroused.” Scott whispered to Rika.

“It appears so.” Rika smirked.  Kazuto blushes to see his sister and her boyfriend caressed each other in the hot way, it reminded him and Asuna the time where they made out like that while Alex and the others watched from the pool.

“Get a room you two.” Shigeru said, causing the couple to stop. Their faces blushed heavily when they realized the others are around them. They both got him, still rosy faced and wiping away the saliva off of their lips when they broke the kiss.

“Sorry.” The two said, embarrassed from their make out session.

“At least you didn’t strip in front of us.” Rika teased. “The bikini really turned you on Alex.”

“Don’t forget we do that too.” Scott reminded her. Rika then shrugged and smiled. “That’s true Scotty.” She pecked him on the lips. 

They continued to talk for a long time until everyone decided that they should continue on Yuuki’s swimming lessons.

“Ready to continue?” Asuna asked Yuuki.

“I’m ready.” Yuuki exclaimed as everyone got up and continued swimming until around 4 in the afternoon. Everyone changed back into their clothes and met at the parking lot and they agreed to meet at the Mitchell Residence for their celebration.

 

* * *

 

**The Mitchell Residence:**

Everyone gathered at the backyard patio at the Mitchell Residence, they all talked and laughed while cuddling with their respected partners.

“You were amazing Yuuki.” Randy complimented on her successful swimming.

“Thanks, and I couldn’t thank you and Asuna enough.” Yuuki chimed at their kindness.

“Anytime Yuuki.” Asuna smiled. Tim and Keiko watched the others enjoying their conversation before sharing eye contact, their faces were still rosy red from their first times in their swimwear.

“You looked amazing earlier.” Tim whispered in her ear, causing her to blush even more from the compliment of her swimsuit.

“T-Thanks Tim.” Keiko replied before she said. “You looked amazing in your trunks as well.” She rest her head against his shoulder and sighs, Tim pets Keiko’s pigtails as he held her close.

“It’s was a great day today.” Sugu beamed.

“You said it Sugu.” Alex replied. “Especially since you now have the bikini.” He whispered, causing the black hair girl to blush.

“I-I just wanted to try something new for you.” She confessed.

“You looked amazing; as you do in every clothing you wear.” He complimented before smirking and speaking in a soft tone. “Even when you’re not wearing anything.” Suguha giggled and playfully smacked his arm. After a while, Kazuto begins to stand up, everyone looked to him as he’s about to make his speech.

“The Ordinal Scale game was indeed a dark time for all of us, what was attended to be fun for everyone turned into a madman who driven to make attempts of good for the wrong reasons, including stealing memories of our friends and loved ones.” Everyone agreed as Kazuto remained silent for a moment before continuing.

“But, through the thick of it all, we’ve came through and managed to have all of our lives restored. And I can’t thank all of you for it.” It was then Asuna stood up and took herself in his arm.

“Indeed that he tried to restore his daughter Yuuna from SAO, but what he did to me and some of us is still wrong and he needed to move on with his life, like we have when our companions perished in SAO.” She finished.

“You two are correct.” Alex spoke up as he too, rose up to his feet.

“Plus, this has once again proved how strong our bond is.” He continued. “From the foundations in SAO, it had continued to grow beyond as well as it formed new friendships as well as growing into relationships that are more precious to hold dear.” The couples smiled as he stated this, their love for one another grew into sweet relationships that filled the voids in their lives and set plans for their future.

“We’ve survived Sword Art Online, we’ve survived ALFheim Online and we’ve survived Ordinal Scale.” Alex continued proudly. “And we will survive what the tests of time throw at us.”

It was then Alex held his glass up in the air with Kazuto and Asuna follow suit, the others followed as they get the message that he’s proposing a toast.

“To us.” Alex said as they raised their water bottles up. “To the friendship that has gotten through the tough trials of time as well as the relationships it has created.”

“May this bond continue to go strong for all times and continue to grow stronger every single day.” Kazuto added.

“As well as the love.” Asuna smiled. After that, everyone cheered as they raised and clink their glasses together to that sentiment. The group is now filled with confidence and faith of their friendship and relationship. The trials of the ‘Ordinal Scale’ are now behind them as well as SAO and ALO, their futures are filled with promises of better lives together.

It was then Alex spoke up. “Now since the Ordinal Scale’s a bust, that means that Kazuto can continue his research to making a full effective augmented technology.” Kazuto nodded in agreement.

“Very true.” Kazuto said. Then he gazed down for a moment. “However, I do hope that the public will be ready for it.”

“Not to worry Kazuto.” Alex reassured him. “We’ve got plenty of time, long enough for the public to trust us once we find the way.”

“Yes indeed.” Asuna added. “We do wish to bring Yui into the real world, we can’t stop short of it.” Kazuto looked up to her beautiful smile and grinned.

“You’re right, after all; it’ll show the world that we’ve created safe technology.” Kazuto then said.

“Plus, we probably won’t need the helmets at all.” Alex concluded. “Perhaps we should write some ideas down for future uses.”

“Agreed.” Kazuto nodded and he and Alex begin thinking of ideas for their augmented technology. Asuna and Suguha giggled at their boyfriends’ brain think tank.

“I got a feeling that we’re going to have better futures.” Asuna smiled.

“Indeed we will.” Sugu agreed.

 

* * *

 

**May 3 rd: **

The waters of the Pacific Ocean is calm in the nighttime sky as well as daytime, but sometimes the busiest depending if they’re near Tokyo harbor or Yokohama. However, it also houses secrets from the world; but in this case, underneath the ocean, the Chinese attack submarine, the CNS _Revolution_ lay silently underneath the ocean, completely undetected by radar when underwater, but they have anti-radar equipment and coatings placed but only for a couple of minutes before they had to dive down again.

The Submarine commander, Kwan Ying-pui, sits quietly in his office. So far, it’s been over a week since they’ve left the port of Hong Kong on a mission that involved with the creator of the ‘Ordinal Scale’ game and the ‘Augma’ headset. Receiving orders from the Politburo, Commander Ying-pui send in a Chinese Commando Strike Force to retrieve Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura from the Augma headquarters, which once a headquarters of the defunct RECT Progress Inc. It wasn’t an easy task as Seijirou Kikuoka and his team were moving in to arrest him and they would have too if the Strike Force didn’t make it in time and managed to slip away to the _Revolution_ before anyone noticed their presence.

They agreed to help him try to have his daughter restored in another way instead of his original plan on one condition; he aid them into their own project of cyber defense that’ll give the Chinese the advantage from all forms of cyberattacks…As least that’s what they told him, but in reality, their secret project involves the VR technology, reverse-engineered from the NerveGear helmets. The project was successful and shared with their allies, but only the United Islamic Republics took interest in the project as the Latin American Federation, the United Republic of Venezuela and the New Uganda Republic either turned it down or weren’t qualified for it.

After some moments of silence, one of the Lieutenants approached his office and made a crisp salute; Ying-pui returned the salute before speaking. “How’s our guest?”

“So far, he’s made great progress.” The Lieutenant says. “In fact, he says that he’s almost finished and expected to be ready once installed.”

“Excellent. I’ll see him shortly.” Ying-pui replied. Afterwards, the Lieutenant leaves his office. The Commander stood up shortly and begins to head down the hallway. The CNS _Revolution_ is a very complex submarine and the upgrade of their own submarine fleets. Built in the dry docks of Singapore, the _Revolution_ holds their usual compartments such as the bunkroom, the galley, the command center and even the reactor room where it houses its nuclear reactor that powered the entire submarine. He recruited a couple of soldiers from the strike force with him as they made their way towards the room where they keep Professor Shigemura. For days, the Professor has been working on the project, taking breaks to eat and rest up as he went along.

“I heard that you’re almost finished.” Ying-pui mentioned as he walked in.

“Indeed it has.” Shigemura stated as he turned the commander’s attention to the laptop which is hooked to one of the NerveGear helmet processing chips.

“I’ve managed to make some updates to the software program within the helmet.” He explains as he continues typing in various codes into the laptop.  “Once the new codes are put in place, you’ll have full protection for the entire nation.”

“How soon can this be done.” The Commander asked.

“Not too long,” The former professor replied. After a few minutes, he steps back with sighs of relief. “The coding and updates have been placed.”

“Excellent.” The Commander said with satisfaction. Shigermura held the small portrait of his daughter Yuuna and sighs sadly.

“I understand that she means the world to you.” Ying-pui sympathized with the man. “I too have a child of my own and cared for her deeply like you have.”

“It’s just not fair that she was taken from me.” He lamented. “I wanted to have her restored…But those brats put an end to my process, thus taking away my hope of having her reunited with me again.”

“I understand your frustration.” He replied. “But there are others way of bringing back your daughter, together we can accomplish that.”

“Really?” He asked, his voice sound with convince and hope. The Commander smiled before continue. “Yes, in fact, we can get started right now if you wish.”

  “Thank you, thank you very much.” The professor said with happiness seeping out as he gets up to get a quick drink of water.

“I can’t tell you how happy I…” He stopped mid-sentence as he sees the happy radiance from the Commander’s face is gone and replaced with a more serious, no emotion look. His eyes glanced down to his hand, at first he couldn’t tell what it was holding for a second. As his eyes readjusted, he sees that he’s holding a QSZ-100 pistol. But before he could react, a shot rang out, the bullet hits Shigermura square in the stomach and causing him to fall backwards onto the bunk bed. A second shot is fired, hitting him on the right side of his chest, shattering one of his ribs and puncturing one of his lungs. Shigermura coughs up blood as he tries to stabilize himself, but the sudden pain kept him from doing so. Ying-piu walks towards him with his pistol in hand. The professor looked up to him.

“W-Why?” He wheezed. “Y-You promised me—that you’ll---help me re---“ He coughs up more blood.

“But I am helping you reuniting with her.” The Commander said in a calm but cold voice. “To tell you the truth; your daughter was already dead since SAO and you refused to move on and resorted to this abomination that shocks every common worker.”

“But your purpose was at good use to us and for the people’s nation.” He continued with a smirk. “And now that you’ve gave us what we wanted, we no longer have use for you.”

“B-Bastard!” He gurgled as he tries to reach up and grab him, but to no ale.

“It’s time to see your daughter….zai jian Shigermura.” He said before raising the QSZ pistol up and fired the third shot, this time, hitting him right in the heart. As Shigemura lay dying on the floor, his hands shook as he reached for the portrait of Yuuna, despite covering it in his blood, he held the portrait to his chest.

“Yuuna….I’m sorry…” He wheezed as he breathed his last breath, soon, he became limp when everything went dark for him.

The Commander leaned down and picked up the blood-covered picture of Yuuna and scoffed.

“Very sad that he’ll resort to this.” He muttered before letting the picture drop on the floor. He turned to the laptop and sees the results of the success. ‘At least he served his purpose.’ He thought before turning to the soldiers.

“Remove this piece of filth from my ship and order the command bridge to raise the submarine to the surface.” He ordered as well as telling them to dive down as soon as they remove the body. The soldiers replied before they came over and begins carrying out Shigemura’s corpse, stepping on Yuuna’s picture as they do so.

The _Revolution_ rises out of the ocean’s depths and surfaces into the nighttime sky. Despite having state-of-the-art technology of stealth, they’re still at risk of being spotted by satellite, so they have to make this very quick. The two soldiers carried out Shigemura’s motionless body out through the hatch and together, they heaved the body into the ocean with a splash. Then they turned and quickly headed back down the submarine and closed the hatch behind them. The second they did, the submarine begins to descend back into the ocean, disappearing underneath the waves and into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story takes place between chapters six and seven of 'SAO: Warfare'. Some events may have changed during 'Ordinal Scale' in this timeline such as the OC's taking major roles as well as Yuuki Konno who lives after being cured of her AIDS. Plus the scene where Kazuto gives her an engagement ring doesn't occur in this which also gives details of the 'butterfly effect' such as SAO: Aftermath is explained.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope that you've enjoyed this story.


End file.
